I See What You're Doing
'"I See What You're Doing" '''is the one hundred and thirtieth episode of [[Satan and Me|''Satan and Me]]. It was posted on August 17th, 2015. Summary Natalie argues with Max while videochatting. He says he vouched for Satan for no reason and scolds her for forgetting to visit him like they had agreed on. She apologizes and tells him to drop it, but he refuses, saying she can't order him around when she's still a child. Satan watches them and mutters to himself about wanting them to shut up. Max points out that she's almost in college so she needs to grow up, and she "sucks major nuts" at being an adult. Natalie argues that he's the one that sucks nuts, referring to his ex-boyfriend(s). He demands she not talk about his past relationships or he'll bring up hers, like her ex-boyfriend Peter. They continue to argue as Satan watches. He wishes he could remove their vocal cords so he could have some peace and quiet. Max asks her what she even did in Oregon, to which she says she "encountered the Devil and fought off Hell". Thinking it's a joke, Max hangs up on her as she tries to introduce him to Satan. She flops onto his lap dramatically, whining that Max nosy and bothersome even if he means well. Satan says maybe broken bones could fix that, but she tells him not to be mean to her brother. Satan stands up and carries her under his arm, telling her to stay on her side of the room. She argues that the entire room is hers, but he points out that he's been there for months and the bean bag and couch are his. She sits on her bed and stares at him for a moment before he annoyedly asks her what for. She says she's bored, so he tells her to find something to do. She begins to ask him to do something with her, but he immediately refuses if he has to get up from his bean bag. She flips him off and goes to find someone else to hang out with, and he puts up no resistance. Natalie sits in the backyard, alone because all of her friends are busy. Satan comes outside and laughs that no one wants to hang out with her, and she lies and says she's waiting for a response back. He calls her obnoxious and holds up several board games, commenting that he's glad he doesn't have to occupy her time unless she orders him to. She asks if he wanted to play the games with her, and he says he won't back down from a challenge. She sees what he's doing; tricking her into challenging him so she's not lonely. She thanks him, but he denies knowing what she's talking about. Later, Natalie holds her head, whining that she lost sixteen games in a row. Satan says they should play the silent game. Characters in order of appearance Category:Episode Category:Titus Arc